Ward of Regret
Overview Ward of Regret is an area located on Bitterblack Isle. It connects to the Midnight Helix. Points of interest * Chest #8 in the Ward of Regret always contain a Maneater and can be used to farm Rift Polycrystals. See Maneater for ways to fight them effectively. Be aware around this chest that pathing for Pawns may be troublesome causing them to randomly jump into the water, killing them instantly. Save before the approach. * Macabre Sculpture x1 * There is an area with an '!', which can be accessed from the floor where the Elder Ogre is encountered. Jump on the ledge and do a sprint-jump into a Levitate to grab onto the wooden ledge. After opening the chest, pull the lever to provide a shortcut back to the entrance to Duskmoon Tower. Characters with the Double Vault skill can also reach this area, provided the initial running sprint is done on the ledge to the southwest. Climb the ledge on the left side and make the run as short as possible to prevent pawns from clmbing up and getting in the way of the jump. Enemies *Death (random encounter, Post-Daimon) *Elder Ogre (x1, random encounter, Post-Daimon) *Giant Undead (x 8, Pre-Daimon) * Giant Bat (x 11, 6 near the Maneater chest #8, 5 are in the adjacent tunnel leading to the Midnight Helix) *Maneater (ALWAYS in chest #8 in this dungeon) *Skeleton Brute (x 1, Pre-Daimon) * Skeleton (x 8, Pre-Daimon) *Skeleton Lord *Skeleton Sorcerer (x 3) *Living Armor (x 1, Post-Daimon) *Golden Knight / Silver Knight (x 1 team, Post-Daimon) *Poison Undead (x 4, Post-Daimon) * Banshee (Post-Daimon) *Wraith (Post-Daimon) *Specter (Post-Daimon) Related quests *The Wages of Death II (slay 5 Elder Ogres) *The Wages of Death IV (slay Death) *Visions of the End I (collect 10 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End II (collect 20 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End III (collect 30 Macabre Sculptures) Loot Refer to map and map key for all locations. Chest Loot Chest #1 *Fulgurous Lord Tome (Pre-Daimon) * Sight Earring *Shackle * Rift Cluster Chest #2 (requires Skeleton Key) *Feral Cape (Pre-Daimon) * Triple Tooth (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 (Post-Daimon) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Post-Daimon, rare) * Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) Chest #3 (requires Skeleton Key) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Ogre Bone (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Bicrystal (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) Chest #4 (requires Skeleton Key) *Bardiche Daggers (Pre-Daimon) * Oak Leaf Oil (Pre-Daimon) * Ogre Bone (Pre-Daimon) *Red Leather Glove (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 Chest#5 (requires Skeleton Key) *Balmy Perfume (Pre-Daimon) * Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Dalmatica * Wizard's Helm * Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 Chest #6 (requires Skeleton Key) *Sight Earring *Shackle * Rift Bicrystal * Rift Cluster Chest #7 *Skeleton Key *Large Coin Pouch (After Skeleton Key has been acquired) Chest #8 *Maneater (random uncommon reward is 18,000+ rift crystals!) * Oak Leaf Oil(ultra rare Pre-Daimon) * Brigandine Jerkin * Ogre Bone(rare Pre-Daimon) Chest #9 *Panacea (Pre-Daimon) * Secret Softener (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Crystal *Rift Cluster *Fulgurous Lord Tome *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) Chest #10 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Bicrystal *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) * Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) Chest #11 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) * Fluted Bow (Pre-Daimon) * Liftstone (Pre-Daimon) * Orilux Shield (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 Chest #12 *Panacea (Pre-Daimon) * Rift Crystal (Pre-Daimon) * Fulgurous Lord Tome *Secret Softener *Rift Cluster Chest #13 *Goddess Cameo (Pre-Daimon) * Balmy Incense * Balmy Perfume *Pauldron *Seeker Tights *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 Chest #14 *Trooper Outfit (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 * Auspicious Incense (Post-Daimon) Chest #15 *Foreign Waistguard (Pre-Daimon) * Ring of Amethyst * Sight Earring *Liftstone * Barbarian Chief's Helm (Post-Daimon) * Platinum Ring (Post-Daimon) Chest #16 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) *Liftstone *Foreign Medicament *Panacea *Surging Light Tome Chest #17 *Foreign Waistguard (Pre-Daimon) * Liftstone (Pre-Daimon) * Ring of Amethyst *Sight Earring (Pre-Daimon) *Rift Bicrystal * Barbarian Chief's Helm (Post-Daimon) * Platinum Ring (Post-Daimon) Chest #18 *Ogre Bone (Pre-Daimon) * Oak Leaf Oil * Red Leather Glove *Bardiche Daggers *Burnished Bracers (Post-Daimon) *Gleaming Bangles (Post-Daimon) *Dignified Earring (Post-Daimon) Chest #19 *Feral Cape (Pre-Daimon) *Triple Tooth (Pre-Daimon) *Rift Cluster *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 (Post-Daimon) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Post-Daimon, rare) *Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) Items gathered *Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 *Dalmatica *Macabre Sculpture (see map) *Crimplecap (see map) *Airtight Flask: on the ground in the corridor north-east of gather point 1. *Staminal Drench: on a shelf in the room where Chest 9 is located. Found in breakables *Demon's Periapt *Interventive *Coin Purse of Charity *Moldy Carrot *Rusted Daggers Mined from Ore Deposits *Lava Rock *Hunk of Platinum *Alluvial Yore-Ore *Copper Ore Category:Dark Arisen: Locations